Such level sensors are generally known in accordance with the current state-of-the-art and are mainly used in motor vehicles in order to relatively determine rotary or sliding motions between two parts, for example to determine the vehicle's bank angle and to control the headlights accordingly.
EP 943 469 A describes a sensor with two circuit boards being mounted in a single housing. In this example, sealing the housing is a very complex process due to the very large cover/lid and the opening for the rotor. The rotor comprises a shaft made of metal and is assembled from a relatively high number of individual parts. Manufacture and assembly of the sensor are therefore quite expensive.
DE 19733719 C1 describes a sensor where a rotor is connected to a housing by means of a ball joint A seal is positioned between the rotor and the housing. The construction itself is relatively complex; play between the parts cannot be completely avoided, which has a correspondingly adverse effect on the mutual positioning of a stator and rotor structure.